cawfandomcom-20200216-history
SMF Hardcore Championship
The Hardcore Championship in SMF is contested under 24/7 rules. It is the easiest title to win, with no title shot neeeded. 24/7 rules means that you have to defend the championship at all time. Expetion to the rule is if the 24/7 rule has been banned for the night like the case at Cybersexy Summer. The first Ever Champion was Boom who won the 2007 CAW search. He was awarded by commishioner at time, Chuck Norris. There has been many surprize entrants for the hardcore champion. List Of Champions ---- # Boom (1)(Won in the 2007 CAW Search Final Match-Awarded by Chuck Norris) # John Cena (1)(Won by F-U) # Jared (1)(Won by the Subway Train) # Larry Caveman (1)(Won by the Last Ride Without Geico Car Insurance) # Bob Saget (1)(Won the the Full House Cutter) # Randy Orton (1)(Won with the \__0_/ ) # Hardcore Holly (1)(Won with a chair shot) # Boom (2)(Won with the Boomerang in the train station) # Randy Orton (2)(Won with the \__0_/) # Boom (3) (Won after Teryo told Boom to Boomerang Orton) # Hardcore Holly (2)(Won with a chair shot) # Pete Gas (1)(Won with the Gas Mask) # David (1)(Won with the DaveStunna) # Steve Blackman (1)(Won with the Lethal Martial Arts kick) # Dean Malenko (1)(Won by submission to the Texas Cloverleaf) # Chris Jericho (1)(Won with the powerbomb) # Goldust (1)(Won by the Curtain Call) # Ahmed Johnson (1)(Won by ...a slam?) # Faarooq (1)(Won by a TV to the head) # Rhyno (1)(Won by a Gore off the balcony two stories below) # Boom (4)(Won with a Boomerang on a billboard in Times Square, New York) # Randy Orton (3)(Won with the \__0_/ ) # Boom (5) (Won with the \m/0\m/ ) # Teryo Law (1) (Pinned Boom in his sleep after Boretista came by) # Randy Orton (4)(Won with the RKO) # Boom (5)(Won with the Boomerang off the SmackDown fist) # Randy Orton (5) # Boom (6) # Hardcore Holly (3) # The Godfather (1) # Billy the Blue Ranger (1) # Mankind (1) # Michael Cole (1) # Visera (1) # Crash Bandicoot (1) # Gaw Gaw the Mummy (1) # Pete Gas (2) # Tommy Verceti (1) # Hulk Hogan (1) # Darth Vader (1) # Hurricane/Gregory Helms (1) # Rob Van Dam (1) # Icemg1k (1) # Big Show (1) # Maven (1) # Jeff Hardy (1) # "The Wanna Be Gangsta" Jeff (1) # Jeff Gardy (2) # "The Wanna Be Gangsta" Jeff (2) # Undertaker (1) # Chavo Guerrero (1) # Kane (1) # Mike Bison (1) # Ric Flair (1) # Shawn Michaels (1) # Christopher Lowell (1) * # Captain Janeway (1) # Darth Vader (2) # Hellsing (1) # George Bush (1) ** # Hellsing (2) # Chris Jericho (2) # Darth Vader (3) # Chris Jericho (3) # George Bush (2) ** # Darth Vader (4) # Captain Janeway (2) # Shindu Basa (1) * *''Note:Christopher Lowell's lover Bobby Lashley was killed that night and Lowell has no memory of winning this championship when asked.'' * **''Note:George Bush wrestled beind a Spiderman costume and made a believer out of everyone then revealed himself at Cybersexy Summer.'' Most times champion Boom has been Hardcore Champion a record Setting 6 times 1: Boom 6 2: Randy Orton 5 3: Darth Vader 4 4:Hardcore Holly 3 5:Chris Jericho 3